The Librarian
by OrsonWells
Summary: A little Librarian and Reader A/U. (this was the first Shenny fic I ever wrote, found it over on Tumblr, posting it here. Enjoy!) AU, Shenny as always.


**A/N: so I was looking around on Tumblr and I discovered this fic that I wrote over there, I was a reply to someone asking me to write a "Librarian/Avid Reader" fic, I picked Shenny. It also turned out to be the first fanfic I ever wrote for Shenny, so I thought I would share it here. I wrote it over 11 months ago (according to the time stamp on Tumblr.)**

 **I hope you all enjoy it, just a quick little fanfic for fun.**

The Librarian.

.

He tutted and looked down his nose at anyone who entered his library. It took everything in him not to banish most people. No one knew how to hold the books gently, or that you should turn the pages with care and make sure your hands were completely sanitized before touching their delicate pages. He loved his books. The books were his friends and if he could keep them away from these people, these heathens, he would.

But they were not technically his, they belonged to the university, and he frowned at that as well. And although his overprotectiveness of the books got to some, they didn't do anything about it, he was their best librarian and so he stayed hired.

A recluse amongst the old books.

And he liked it that way.

.

She rushed through the front doors of the old library, a purse on one shoulder and a larger bag on the other, her hair was down and wind swept, and her clothes were the classic Cheesecake Factory uniform, nothing she'd normally wear. She had been late to her class, made it in 20 minutes after it had started, but they let her in. Now all she wanted was to settle down and do some studying. But she didn't want to go home, she wanted to turn off her phone and drink her iced coffee and sit and read and study.

Penny had seen the sign for the library and started to make her way there. She had to admit that she hadn't set foot in this place since she started to take classes at the university. She was a little overwhelmed. The campus was an older one, but this place, reminded her of that Harry Potter movie her ex-boyfriend took her to once. It was dark, with dark woods, some marble, stained glass window near the top let in just enough light, and it smelled like old books. it was nice.

She walked across the marble tiled floor, ornate and old, her eyes settled onto a desk, an old lamp was on it, a chair with a leather seat, she settled into it, tucked away in the corner, nice and quiet.

She pulled out her laptop, her books and set her iced coffee on the desk and then she removed her god awful yellow sweater that she hated. She settled in.

Penny had just opened her text book and then she heard it: rushed footsteps across the marble, she glanced up and was a little surprised to see a tall thin man walking up to her. he wore a tweed jacket, his short hair was neat on his head, he wore a green bowtie. He looked perturbed. It was the only thing she could think of.

He stopped about a foot from her table and peered down at her. "You can't have drinks in here," he said in a clipped tone. He looked at her impatiently, his eye twitched a little.

He was odd.

Penny looked up at him carefully. "Okay, well I'll just go somewhere else to do my homework," and with that, she started to gather her things, annoyed but not in the mood to deal with this guy. Also she figured an old library would have that rule.

Penny glanced at him, wondering if he was actually going to just stand there and hover.

He watched her, he let out a sigh, "you don't-"

"it's okay, I get it, I should have known. I just wanted a quiet place to study." Penny said as she finished stuffing her laptop into her bag.

He huffed and marched off briskly.

Penny furrowed her brow and finished gathering her things. She left soon after that.

He walked back to the table a moment later, he had a leather coaster in his hand, but she was gone. He shook his head and used a soft cloth to clean the ring on the wood table top, his eyes fell on the yellow sweater still on the chair, he glanced to the large old doors and then back at the sweater, he carefully picked it up and folded it as he walked.

.

Penny realized she had left the sweater days later, a coworker let her borrow hers, but she needed hers back. She didn't want to go back to that library, the weird guy who worked there was well… weird. She heard around campus about him, he kept to himself and that was about it. no one really talked to him, he was rude at times if you broke the rules. She wondered if he had thrown her sweater away. That made her mad; she didn't have the extra $20 to spend on a new Cheesecake Factory yellow sweater.

It was Saturday morning and a rare day off from work, and Penny was spending it going back to campus to collect her sweater.

She walked through the doors, they creaked a little, she walked to the table she had been at the other day and of course it wasn't there. She sighed, annoyed and went in search of the strange man's office. It was quiet and again, no one was in there. And then she heard a voice, it was his voice, he was speaking to someone. She followed it, past the many massive rows of shelves filled with books.

She found him in the back corner, he was standing on a rolling ladder, at the top rung, a duster in hand, his jacket was across a chair. He was talking to the books. Well not so much as talking to them but… okay he was talking to them.

"I'm sorry that philistine just tossed you to the ground, you are not a football," he grumbled as he carefully looked through the pages, he sighed with a frown when he found a torn page. "I'll have to repair you," he said absentmindedly.

Penny watched him a little bit longer, intrigued by him for some reason. He was wearing a different colored bowtie, bright blue, he had red suspenders keeping his grey dress pants up, they were not long enough, oddly colored socks could be seen and some ugly brown shows were on his feet. He was kind of awkward looking, sitting there stop the ladder. But Penny found herself smiling at him, regardless.

"No one knows how to be gentle anymore," he whispered.

"Mister?" Penny finally spoke. Feeling like if he was started he'd fall off the ladder.

He jumped, but only slightly. He hung his head almost embarrassed, and then he looked down, seeking out the voice. He narrowed his eyes at her for a moment before he started to climb down the ladder.

Penny didn't realize just how tall he was until he was standing before her about two feet away, tall and lanky, his gaze wasn't quit meeting hers.

"I think I left something here the other day." Penny decided to get to the point. He nodded suddenly, and then he walked past her.

Penny turned to follow him and her hand touched his tweed jacket, it was soft feeling and old. She followed him down a small hall and to his office; it was filled with old books stacked up to the ceiling in some spots, but neat. She watched him go to his desk and open a drawer, he pulled out her neatly folded sweater, he walked back to her and handed her the object.

"Thanks… mister?" Penny asked as she took it from him, he pulled his hands away quickly.

"Doctor… Doctor Cooper," he said standing up tall a little bit.

Her eyes widened a little bit. "Oh… Doctor of books?" she asked as she looked around the room.

"I suppose so," was his quiet reply. He dropped his gaze again and his shoulders hunched again, arms behind his back.

"I'm Penny by the way," she decided to be friendly; after all, he had kept her sweater safe. She extended her hand to him.

He looked at her hand for a moment; he seemed to twitch again before he quickly took her hand in his, shook it once and pulled his hand back.

"It's interesting in here, cozy… it's nice," Penny said sweetly. She watched him drop his gaze and blush a little. Penny smiled brightly suddenly at the man, he was shy and awkward and she had to admit kind of cute. He was blushing. Her compliment made him blush.

"Thank you." was his reply, his eyes stayed fixed on the books on his desk.

Penny stepped closer to his desk and he stepped back a little, he watched her pick up a book, a soft cover, it was thin. "Shakespeare… This book looks old." Penny opened it carefully. It was worn and well loved. It was a book of Shakespeare's more romantic plays.

Doctor Cooper nodded. "That's not in the library," he said, he was trying to find his voice. He never had a girl in his office, we'll never a pretty, bright girl wearing flip flops and tiny shorts and an oversized sweater.

Did he just think that she was pretty?

He was overwhelmed.

"Oh… is it yours?" Penny asked as she leaned towards him. Fully aware that she was flirting with him, but he was cute, why not.

"Yes… I keep some of my books here… I've read every book in the library," he added. He didn't know why but he wanted to see if this bit of information would impress her.

Her eyes got wide and she looked stunned. "Really?! That's… Wow," she looked around again, "that's amazing… I'm just getting started," she replied in a faraway tone.

That piqued his interest, "what are you going to school for?" He asked as he watched her look around at the books.

"Well this is my first quarter; I'm going for something in literature…" She gave a little nod. "I might have to spend some extra time in here" Penny said with a smile.

Doctor Cooper thought about that for a moment. He liked his quiet… But she intrigued him, maybe he wouldn't mind her being around a little bit.

.

It was another week before he saw her again. it was a Thursday when Penny rushed into the library, wearing her Cheesecake Factory uniform, and she looked tired and sad. She walked right into his office and set her things on his desk, sat in his chair. He had followed her in and his face started to twitch.

And then she started to cry.

Alarmed and confused he rushed over to the little bar where he had teacups and a coffee maker. "Tea?" He asked quickly. He started the hot water.

Penny stopped her sniffling and looked at him confused.

"Social protocol dictates that when one is upset they should be offered a hot beverage," he replied in a shy tone again. The one he used when he knew he'd get some sort of reply that was a laugh or mockery of his ways.

"Thank you Doctor Cooper," Penny whispered as she wrapped her sweater around herself and curled up in his chair.

He made her tea and handed her the cup, she took it and sipped it. He found himself kneeling before her. Eyes searching hers for an explanation, he fidgeted slightly, unsure of the protocol to console an upset girl.

"Um… may I ask what brought on this sudden bout of crying?" he asked carefully.

"I'm just so stupid," she whimpered.

He didn't know how to respond to that. In what context, he had no clue, he sometimes hated being so socially inept.

"Why?" He finally asked.

Penny sighed, sipped her tea, she felt better, oddly enough. She held the mug in her hands, letting the warmth spread through her. She looked at him, met his blue eyes. "I just… I keep breaking up with him and getting back together with him… He acts really sweet and then he does something stupid but I fall for his damn puppy eyes every time and then here I am again…" She sniffled and he offered her a Kleenex.

Relationships confused him more than anything; he didn't understand their value, why people sought them out.

"I honestly don't know what to say, I don't understand romantic entanglements, and I don't see their appeal. But they seem to make you upset." He looked down for a moment, "why continue pursuing something that makes you cry?" he met her eyes again and he was startled by how green they appeared.

Penny thought about his words, "because I like being with someone, I like being close to them, but I just can't find the right someone." She whispered it.

Doctor Cooper swallowed thickly, "you're very beautiful, you shouldn't worry yourself with these things, focus on what is important, like your education." Sheldon gave a curt nod, he started to stand up.

Penny smiled at him a little; she reached out and gently touched his face. "You're so sweet" she whispered. She wondered if he even noticed that he had called her beautiful.

He was still confused, he didn't know what he did but she stopped crying.

He stood up and touched his cheek slightly, it tingled, but he didn't feel like rushing to wash his face.

Penny stood up, "thank you Doctor Cooper." Penny set the mug on his desk, on a coaster, she used the Kleenex to dry her eyes some more, she smiled at him.

He nodded, "please, call me Sheldon," it came out gentle and quickly.

Penny's eyes lit up even more and she nodded.

.

"Are these comic books?" Penny asked one day as she sat on the edge of his desk. She was wearing her uniform, she'd gotten in the habit of stopping by the library after work, to do her homework in his office or just talk with him. Her classes were only three times a week.

Sheldon's attention went to her looking in a drawer at his desk. He felt a little panic, "yes I… Collect and read them," he replied again waiting for the laughter. Or worse, her declaring that they were a waste of time… someone had done that before. He banished her.

"Oh so you like superheroes?" Penny asked as she picked one up, she flipped through it.

"Yes… I have more at home… I collect other things…" He muttered.

Penny looked up at him and smiled warmly. "I bet your place is filled with books and comics and collectables. That's awesome," she whispered as her green eyes looked him over.

Sheldon couldn't help it, he smiled a little bit. "Trains as well… Model trains," he replied. He sat on the edge of his desk next to her and shyly looked at her.

"Have you seen the new Avengers movie?" She asked him suddenly.

He nodded, "I have… Not as good as the first one, but I've seen it," he replied.

"I agree, I liked the first one better myself, wish it was still in theaters." Penny watched him as she said it. Hoping he'd get the hint.

Sheldon's mind raced and words tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop them. "Tonight is pizza night… I have the first Avengers movie… On blue ray," he swallowed loudly.

Her eyes lit up. "That would be fun! I'm not doing anything tonight," she replied with a smile.

Sheldon felt relief wash over him. He nodded and smiled shyly, this was the most he had smiled in a long time.

.

It was during their second pizza night the following week that they started talking more. Penny discovered his apartment was filled with action figures, models of planets and science fiction icons, comic books tucked away in his room, trains in their boxes and books.

She also learned that he had worked at the university, he was a theoretical physicist. That he had earned his first doctorate when he was only a young teen and had an IQ of 187. She also learned that a few years ago his colleagues had messed with his work and he was never able to return to his first love; science. So he became the new librarian. He loved Doctor Who and that explained his current attire (he wore his favorite t-shirts underneath his dress shirt.)

Sheldon learned, in turn, more about Penny. He discovered that she had wanted to become an actress but that didn't pan out. She dated a lot and then met this one guy; he was surprised to learn that he was a physicist as well. She told him how she decided to go back to school and how the guy wasn't supportive of it. Although she was clearly smart enough to get into this school.

Sheldon was intrigued by her and she never made fun of him or his quarks, although she was confused by his "spot" he explained it and she kind of understood. He told her how he had dated someone but he didn't really like it, she also worked at the university.

They talked a lot and simply enjoyed each other's company. He hated idle chit-chat but he enjoyed it with her.

And then one night, when she went to say goodnight, she leaned up and kissed his cheek.

He tried to hide his blush but she just gently patted his chest and left him. He was wondering if he was about to die because his heart had never raced like that before.

.

It was the following Monday when Sheldon ran into someone from his past. He avoided almost everyone on campus, bringing his own lunch to work (peanut butter and jelly with the crusts cut off and an apple) but today he had gotten a text from Penny. She wanted to meet him in the cafeteria; she wanted to have lunch with him.

He couldn't say no to her, so he walked across campus with his paper bag of lunch and his messenger bag across his chest.

He was almost to the cafeteria when he heard his name being called, he knew who it was, and he stiffened and debated on continuing to walk away.

"Sheldon!" His name was called and a hand landed on his back.

Sheldon turned around. "Doctor Leonard Hofstadter," his tone wasn't a happy one and he looked down at the short bespectacled man.

"Hey buddy… Been a long time," Leonard replied with a little smile.

"Exactly 745 days and…" He checked his watch. "Four hours and 24 minutes," he replied curtly.

Leonard blinked a little stunned but shrugged it off. "You headed to the cafeteria?" He asked.

Sheldon sighed, "Yes… I'm meeting someone," he replied. He realized he'd be late so he turned and started to walk, he heard his unwanted company follow him.

"I'll walk with you, never see you around, if it wasn't for the weekly newsletter about the goings on around here, I'd never know you were still employed here," Leonard rattled off before he seemed to realize his error.

Sheldon stopped and turned to the shorter man. "I would still be employed as a physicist as well," Sheldon said bitterly. He breathed out. He didn't need this.

"Sheldon!" Sheldon almost smiled when he heard her and he looked to see her walking quickly towards him. She had a paper box of food in her hand, "we should eat in the park," she said with a smile.

Sheldon glanced at Leonard who was staring at Penny a little stunned.

Penny looked over, noticing the short man for the first time, "Leonard? Hi," she said a little awkwardly.

"Penny… You know Sheldon?" He was stunned to say the least.

Before Penny could reply, Sheldon did so for her, "we met at the library." he said and he gently guided her away.

Leaving a bewildered Leonard in their wake.

Penny felt relief. "Thanks… I didn't know you were friends with him," she whispered. "I mean we keep different hours so I almost never run into him here." Penny added before she glanced back to see Leonard still watching them walk away.

"I'm not… We were roommates but then the arctic happened." Sheldon said.

Penny's eyes grew wide. "Oh my god… You're the crazy man," she said suddenly.

Sheldon stopped walking and looked at her confused.

"When I met Leonard he was looking for a new apartment, he ran into me where I live after he viewed a place and asked me to coffee," Penny said with a sigh. "Later he told me about his old roommate… he called him _the Crazy Guy_ ," Penny looked at Sheldon apologetically. "I'm sorry."

Sheldon was surprised. He furrowed his brow and thought a moment. "Does this make things awkward?" he asked suddenly. He was worried. He liked having Penny around.

Penny shook her head. "No sweetie… I don't think so," she replied. She thought a moment, "maybe its fate that we met," she said with a wink.

Sheldon narrowed his eyes. "Penny, that's hokum," he replied. He was glaring at her for even suggesting such a thing.

Penny could only giggle. She put her arm through his as they walked, she leaned against him. He didn't mind. He even smiled a little.

"Whack-a-doodle" she said as she shook her head.

Fin.

.

 **A/N: hope you all liked it. By the way, coming up, there are a couple of fanfic challenges coming up, one is Talk Like a Pirate Day and the other is for Halloween. Head on over to the ShennyHQ website to check out the rules for the challenge… and also because it's an awesome site.**

 **Cheers!**


End file.
